GANONDORF: STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM NOW WERE HERE
by XxSUDOxWOODOxX
Summary: Ganondorf does some cool stuff


Last Thursday, Ganondorf was having a good time. All his friends where with him, Mario, Zelda, Link, Pikachu. Ganondorf was known as a nasty evil bad guy, but in recent years he had grown to be a fatherly figure for the rest of the smash bros guys. When ever they needed something, they often went to him first, he was also there for support, and he would help people up when they felt down. Ganondorf quickly went from public enemy number one to everyones favorite guy. However, Ganon knew he held some extreme power. But he would always hold his punches in fights, he didnt want victory or anything like that anymore, as long as his friends enjoyed themselves. Ganondorf was happy.

However, there was a small group of smashers that laughed at Old Man Dorf. They called themselves the top tiers and they where run by the ruthless Meta Knight. Meta Knight was ultra competitive, and always wanted to win any fight he could. Old Man Dorf refused to fight Meta Knight, because the Knight would probably break under the Dorfs mighty fist of death, though he never mentioned this and just said it was because he was old. The top tiers laughed at ganondorf, making them the bullies of the playground, they often picked on who they considered the Lower Tiers, but they never did it to Old Man Dorfs face. Probably because even though he had never displayed his true power, he still commanded quite a lot of respect.

However, Ganondorfs former enemy Link often got picked on. Link was kicked around a lot because he couldnt keep up with the top tiers, no matter how hard he tried. Ganondorf had to help him out in a fight more than once, which Link appreciated. The two became pretty close friends after that, and eventually the top tiers stopped teasing him as much.

There was also another top tier character, but he didn't hate on ganondorf like the other top tiers. His name was Snake. One time, Master Hand tried to invade the smash household at night. Only Ganondorf was up, so he had to fight off the hand by himself. However, unknown to him at the time, Snake saw the whole fight and Ganons awesome power. Master hand attempted to break Ganondorf in one punch, who simply stood there and took it. Snake flinched as the fist flew into Ganon, but the Dorf did not move. After Master hand failed the first time, he attempted to punch him again, this time Ganon was ready. He threw his own punch which glowed purple, and Snake saw for the first time, Ganons incredible power. The two fists collided, but not for long as Master hand instantly flew away like a baloon. The fist connected with Master hand, leaving a small crater in his knuckles, the hand kept flying away until it left earth itself. Ganon dusted his fist off, and turned around, shocked to see Snake. Snake realized that Ganon wasnt a slow old man, but was actually one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Snake promised to keep the old mans secret, and the two became close friends along with Link.

The trio would often be seen sharing stories and drinking together, they often had each others backs and always had each others hearts in mind. It was Ganon and link who persuaded Snake to give up smoking (who still did it occasionally behind the twos back, but always felt ashamed and slowly started to quit for real) and it was Snake and Ganon who taught Link how to fight like a real man. They taught him the true way to dash attack, and it gave Link a much better edge in battle.

One day, Mario made an announcement to the smashers that a new smash bros tournament was being held, and that they where all to move to a new home. Mario left first with a small group, and announced that the rest would follow suit slowly. Ganon sighed, he would probably leave last to clean up the old smash house, and make sure everyone left OK. Snake and Ganon packed Links things and told him to have a good time, whilst they took charge of the old smashers.

As more and more smashers started to leave the Brawl house, Snake and Ganon got more concerned about the top tier group, who kept talking about "cuts". Snake was worried about Lucas, who was their new bullying target when Link left. Ganon was worried too, but felt fine when Lucas, The Ice Climbers, Wolf and Snake all left to go to the new smash bros tournament. "Have fun!" Ganon said to them as they walked away. He couldnt wait to see them again!

Ganon helped more of the smashers leave, till it was just him left. He cleaned up some bits here and there, and finally packed his own bag and sword and left. "I wonder if I will need my sword this time!" He laughed to himself. He started to walk towards the new building, his head full of home.

Ganon got about half way through his journey, when he saw a grey piece of fluff stuck to a tree. He could have sword it was Wolfs fur, but he figured he must have been imagining things. Later on, he then saw a few strands of blond hair, and a ripped Bandanna. Ganon was now concerned. Maybe master hand snuck up on them? He made his way closer to the tournament building.

Outside, he was greeted by Mario who shook his hand. "Welcome ganon! Its good to see you again!" Mario laughed as he made his way into the main hall, where ganon saw all his old friends again, apart from a few. "Wheres Snake?" He said first. He was puzzled, snake would have usually greeted him first with by jumping out of a box. Mario assured ganon that they where all out fishing. Confused, Ganon made his way through the halls when he saw Link in the shadows, who wagged his finger beckoning him towards the shadows. Ganon, still confused made his way over there. "Snake never made it, but on the day he was supposed to arrive Meta Knight and a few others went out, and came back with blood on there hands!"

Ganondorf was confused. How could this happen? Everyone was friends in the smash camp? Theres no way that anyone would hurt one another? Meta Knight passed the two in the shadows, and shot them a look. He smirked to himself and walked away. Ganon made his way outside, and ran towards the area he found the bandada, but before he could get there. He heard a voice from a small cave. "G-g-ganon..."

The dorf looked to his right, and there was snake, bleeding, and barely alive. "Snake! What happened?" Snake slowly crawled towards ganondorf. "It was..the Ice climbers..they tricked us and...t-took out Lucas first..he-hes dead ganon!" Ganondorf filled with rage, he felt the power rising in him. "What else?" He yelled. Snake mumbled the rest "W-wolf...tried to fight them off with me but..he-he went too..old friend..then I tried fighting the ice climbers..b-but the-chai-chain grabs where to much, b-but I got em good with my explosives! Haha.. and t-then meta knight a-and ma-mario helped..finish me off.."

Ganondorf held his injured friend. "Your not done yet Snake! You're still breathing!" Snake smiled, and then coughed some blood. "No..old man..its the end for me..m-make sure Link does ok yeah?" Snake closed his eyes, and his body went limp.

Ganondorf wiped the tears from his eyes. His body was filled with red hot hatred. He grabbed his sword, but then he looked at it. No, they deserved worse, he wanted to tear them apart with his bare hands. Mario betrayed him, they ALL betrayed him. All his friends, apart from Link and Snake had turned against him. But he was ready. For to long had he been sitting in low tier, today was the day that he taught them who the Old G was.

Ganondorf kicked down the door, which flew of its hinges, crushing Pikachu. "ALRIGHT FUCKERS, COME FORTH THE DORF" he yelled. Mario went "oh shit mang" and then pulled out an uzi and tried tacking out Ganon with his bullets. The bullets bounced of Ganon like dry pieces of shit, ganondorf laughed. "Do you realize who you messed with? Im the KING bitch!" Ganondorf jumped 900 feet into the air, and dive kicked a purple kick of death right into Marios faggot skull. The impact caused Mario to explode instantly, showering all his friends in Blood.

Ganon then looked towards Marios idiot brother, Luigi. He attempted to run, but you cant thwart the dorf. Ganon grabbed his retarded face and causes a massive purple explosion which blew luigis cranium into pure PAINium. Bowser attempted to bodly slam ganondorf, but before he could do it ganon ripped the turtle dragon things head off, and thew it towards peach, impaling her to a wall. Ganondorf was not done yet, he saw the group he was after, the so called Top Tiers. Falco tried to short hop lazer him but ganon wasnt falling for that gay shit, Ganondorf ripped the birds wings off, and booted him out of existence. Then came some girl with a sword, then ganondorf realized it was marth. Marth attempted to counter the Dorf, but dorf just laughed at Marth, and grabbed him and shoved him inside his own asshole.

A monkey then attempted to trip Ganondorf up with a banana. As if! Ganondorf grabbed the monkeys legs and stole his shins, and used them as trophies of war. Next up, Olimar tried using his pikmin, but ganon shrugged them off before breaking Olimars mind, ganondorf threw his foe out of the known universe.

Last but not least, Ganondorf made his way to metaknight, metaknight attempted some weak sword lunges, but they all missed our hero. "Youve spent to much time sucking dick, and not enough training you train sized cock jockey". Ganondorf put his car to full power. "METAKNIGHT! IT SEEMS THAT GOING TO HELL TOGETHER IS A FATE YOU AND I ARE DESTINED FOR" "Ganondorf!" Link yelled from afar. ""Ganondorf" is a title that can only be passed onto the best of the best, Link, after today, you have to be Ganondorf now!" Link gasped.

Meta knight flew out of his car, screaming "WATASHI WA SHINEN! SHINENZUUUU!" Ganondorf flew out of his car as well, and held his fist back, his helmet flew off "WARLOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH" he yelled.

"Ganondorf!" Yelled link

A huge explosion caused ripples in the entire universe, people on planets a billion light years away felt the impact of Ganondorfs powerful punch. He fucked that meta knight idiot up.

yoshi died too


End file.
